A Great Perhaps
by TotallyDantana
Summary: Completely AU Dantana


Dani Harper was a flirt. The sensuality and the sexiness surrounding it captivated her and ignited a fire in her stomach, one that burnt bright and violently. She was comfortable with flirting, it happened almost unintentionally now. She knew what to say and what to do and it wasn't at all a surprise that she was so comfortable and aware of herself sexually at the young age of 16. She'd lost her virginity at the age of 15, to a boy she couldn't remember and by the age of 17 she'd experimented sufficiently to come to the conclusion that her future belonged in the arms of a woman and with that she was not bothered, nor surprised. She'd outed herself almost accidentally a few months after and despite the many emotional 'coming out' videos she'd watched on youtube to get a feel for the reaction she should be expecting, her 'outing' of her sexuality required only a simple question and answer at her 18th birthday party and boom, everyone knew that she was a lesbian. That night she had engaged in the most passionate sexual act she'd experienced to date with a local popular girl who wished to experiment with her sexuality and if her moans justified anything it was that despite the fact she belonged to a girl, just like Dani, she'd cave and marry a man, Dani didn't mind.  
That next morning she had packed up the contents of her small room into her even smaller truck and left the town of Aurora, Ontario in search for an even greater perhaps. Without much thought she'd crossed the border into North America and by nightfall she had pulled her battered truck into the parking lot of a small hostel in Central New York, she was wise enough not to blow her entire life savings on her first night. She pulled her duffel bag from the passenger seat onto her shoulder and fought with the lock on her truck before entering the small building to be greeted by a woman who must have been ten years her senior if not more.  
'And what can i do for you?' said the woman, pressing her body closer to the desk, her slender arms and light fingertips pushing against the rims of the old wood.  
Dani Harper quirked her eyebrow, smirking 'Many things, I'm sure, but for now a room would be more than sufficient.'  
The older woman bit her lip and began tapping away at her computer. 'How many nights?' she asked, her eyes trailing up the younger girls body before landing on her dark brown eyes.  
'Just the one.' Dani replied, sweeping her dark brown locks way from her face.  
'Aw, you'll be leaving so soon?' cried the older woman with a slight puppy dog expression, before winking and handing Dani a room key. 'That'll be $48 upon checkout and i, personally, wish you a very, very pleasant stay.' she smiled, coyly.  
'And i thank you, very, very kindly, m'am.' Dani smirked, before heading toward the stairs.  
She washed her body upon entering the room, washing the tension out of her bones from driving all day. She smoothed out the creases in her map before studying states close by, she didn't fancy another eight hour drive the next day but she doubted that she could find a cheap enough place to stay another night in the big city. She dragged her finger over Connecticut and Massachusetts but neither resonated with her. She trailed her finger across the map, finding places such as Nebraska, Illinois, Florida... she'd love to visit them all someday but her heart was telling her that she was home, that she'd find herself a great perhaps here.

Four months later found her in Brooklyn, East New York. It had happened easily and it was an understatement to suggest that she had been surprised when Cathy had walked into the small coffee shop on Sixth Avenue. She was working there thanks to a pitiful Italian family that claimed that they were 'desperate' to take someone on when she'd walked in on her second night and sat studying her map for numerous hours. Cathy was a self confessed unprofessional prostitute who worked in a diner close by to where Dani was working, her bleached blonde long locks were a mess and her makeup was streaked down the side of her face when she'd walked in and demanded a double shot espresso. She'd murmured to herself for half an hour before acknowledging Dani's presence.  
'You know... Just because i call myself a prostitute, doesn't mean anyone else can call me one, right?' she questioned.  
Dani simply nodded.  
'You know... Just because i like to have a lot of sex, doesn't mean that people can call me a prostitute, right?'  
Dani nodded again.  
'You know...' she glanced at Dani's name tag. 'Danielle. I'm really not a prostitute and i do not appreciate guys treating me like one just because i agreed to have sex with them.'  
Dani remained silent.  
'You got a place to stay Danielle?' Cathy had asked.  
Dani shook her head.  
'Well, i got another room and i'd appreciate the rent, what d'ya say?'  
And the rest was history. That night, Dani had collected her stuff from her hostel that night with a drunk Cathy and they had caught a sub up to Brownsville where Cathy's apartment was located. It smelt like booze and sex and cigarettes when they had walked in and it would seem as though the apartment hadn't been clean in months. Cathy had passed out before showing Dani where to sleep but she managed just fine herself. She cautiously stripped the bed of its sheets, conscious that Cathy was a 'prostitute' by her own means before lying down on the bare mattress. She took a long breath before shutting her eyes and allowing herself to fall into a deep slumber.

Their stay in Brownsville had been short lived. Upon almost being mugged one night when returning from work, Dani had demanded that they move to a safer neighbourhood and Cathy gave in when Dani agreed to foot the majority of the bill. They'd become quick friends, Cathy and Dani. They rarely saw each other but they lived in quiet peace, except for when Cathy bought the more than occasional man home. But they seemed to understand each other, they'd cook enough for the both of them without asking, they'd buy groceries when it was their turn and they'd split the bills in half each time. And it wasn't until late on a Tuesday night that Cathy strolled into the main room, interrupting Dani's flirty sexts with multiple anonymous girls to announce that they'd be going down town to engage in a fun evening of 'dating in the dark'. Dani's face dropped, she was many things but she was not a dater.  
'No.' she'd said. 'No, no, absolutely not.'  
'Absolutely yes.' Cathy had replied. 'I need my wing woman to help me get laid tonight. Come on Dani, i'd do the same for you.'  
'Cathy, i have no intention to ask you to help get me laid. I'm not going to third wheel and have sweaty, dirty men that don't know what no man press against me all night, asking me if i'd like a 'bite of their sausage'. Dani practically screamed.  
Cathy snickered at the memory. 'Please Dan.'  
Dani rolled her eyes, allowing Cathy to pull her into her bedroom, pushing her onto her own bed before going through her wardrobe, pulling out several pieces of clothing and thrusting them at Dani. 'I owe you.'  
'Yeh, you do.' Dani snapped, grabbing her clothes and stalking off to the bathroom, Cathy clapping excitedly behind her.

Later that night, Dani payed $25 to be led towards hell. With her hand on Cathy's shoulder, they had made their way down into the basement of the bar, it was pitch black with the occasional flicker of candle light for the sake of health and safety. The room was loud with the murmuring of voices, conversing with each other and it wasn't long before Cathy was gone and she was left alone to make her way through the crowd. She was careful to avoid standing too close to voices, taking up a quiet space by herself, resting her head against the wall and wondering how long she should stay there before it was safe to say that Cathy had forgotten about her existence. A body slithered closer to hers and the smell of cheap cologne filled her lungs.  
'Hey, pretty thing.' the voice husked.  
'You literally don't even know what i look like.' Dani replied with a harsh laugh.  
'I bet you're smoking.' the voice replied, pressing closer to her body, she moved away.  
'If you wouldn't mind, i'm fond of personal space.' she seethed, attempting to get away from the man.  
'Don't be like that, baby.' he said, stroking her hair.  
'Literally get off before i kick your tiny little balls.' Dani complained.  
'You heard her.' came another voice, a female one this time. 'She isn't interested.'  
'And how would you know that, sweetheart.' murmered the voice, stepping away from Dani and closer to the mysterious woman.  
'She sure doesn't seem interested to me.' the voice replied, hardening with every word.  
'Let's get out of here babe.' the man told Dani.  
'I play for the wrong team, you idiot, do you not understand no.' Dani replied, moving closer to the mysterious woman, their arms rubbing against each other.  
The man left with a grunt and a few curse words and Dani breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank you.' she whispered to the woman beside her.


End file.
